Love does hurt literally!
by kyo23
Summary: Who says the meek can't win her love? It just need to take time and a lot of sacrifices and effort. Karen Ichijou always like the perverted Kyosuke Imadori but will he recognize the passive girl with a monstrous strength? IchijouXKyosuke
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone

**I do not own School Rumble**

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction story and I'm kinda nervous since writting is not really my field. My story focuses the Imadori X Ichijou love team. Hope you would enjoy. Please do review and be nice to an amateur like me.

* * *

**At school Friday morning**

**(Hallway)

* * *

**

It is a normal day and class 2-c is as lively as ever. As usual Imadori starts his morning by dynamically chasing Mikoto Suo.

"Miko-chin!"running towards Mikoto. "Don't you ever stop annoying me?" Mikoto shouted angrily. "Why can't you even spare one date for me? "Imadori gave Suo his own version of a puppy dog face.

"And who would want to date a pervert like you?" yelling at Imadori. Suddenly a green haired girl appeared. "Imadori-kun, w..w..we are assigned to do cleaning duties today, remember?"

Imadori-kun suddenly put his hand on Ichijou's shoulder, her cheeks felt warm and her face was covered in red. Imadori slowly whispered "I know that you can do the cleaning duty without me." he gave her a look of assurance.

"You can't let Ichijou do all the work you lazy scum bug!" Mikoto gave Imadori a punch on his head. "You should not let him boss you around Ichijou!"

"Yeah, you should not let Imadori-kun treat you like that" Tenma interrupted. "Ohayou Tsukamoto-san." Ichijou greeted "Oh! Ohayou Ichijou-san" Tenma replied. "Where did you came from?" Mikoto asked. "I was just passing by the hallway when I saw you three. Anyway, why is the topic shifted to me and where is Imadori-kun?" Tenma wondered.

"He left a while ago while the two of you were talking" the green haired girl answered.

* * *

Class 2-C

* * *

"It's so boring and I don't have any date this weekend" Imadori sighed as he was scanning e-mails in his cellular phone when suddenly he stopped at Ichijou's e-mail. Imadori turned pale. "That girl, she really has a monstrous strength and she's not even a cap-D so why do I make a fuss about her?"

Footsteps were heard approaching the classroom when suddenly the door opened loudly and with a great force. Some 2-D class student's entourage scared the students inside the classroom.

"Ichijou!" A tall dark woman with a curly hair tied with a ribbon, appeared angrily. "Ichijou, let's settle our score!"

"Lala-san, as your co-wresler I respect you so I decline your challenge. I don't involve myself with violent actions and true strength can't only be proven in a duel." Ichijou exclaimed.

"You want to do this the hard way Ichijou, do you?" "Do you want me to break the bones of this guy?" Lala is holding Imadori's left foot up side down and started to shake his whole body.

"Ichijou, a little help here!" Imadori cried with fear. "Imadori-kun" The passive girl panicked. "Please don't involve Imadori-kun. He has nothing to do with this."

"If you want to retrieve this dimwit you better come for tomorrow's battle" Lala eyed Ichijou. "What battle?" Hanai instantly acclaimed. "As the president of this class I can't let my co-students involve in such commotion."

"Don't even bother interrupting, your just digging your own grave!" the blonde haired exchange student intervened. "What? Are you saying that I should not be concerned about this matter!?" Hanai fixed his eyeglasses.

"Why do you want to settle something with me?"Harry Mackenzie retorted. The two guys stared daggers at each other forming a lightning colliding between them in the level of their eyes.

"If you want to retrieve your stupid and perverted friend, you better show up for tomorrow's battle at 7:00 am in the train station." Lala smirked.

"Hey, you there blondie with the sunglasses, where is your Spanish friend with the funny pig tail?" Imadori curiously asked.

"Ah ! Togou-kun? He is sick so he took sometime off. Hey! why do you even bother to ask despite your situation?!" Harry sarcastically replied. He gave Imadori a mischevious and irrated look.

As the two turned their heels and walked away, they left an unpleasant aura. Together with Imadori lying on Lala's shoulder, they left the classroom. And the only thing Ichijou could do is watch them leave and sweat drop.

* * *

Should I continue? Please do review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimed: School Rumble

* * *

I dedicate this to my friend who inspired me to write a fan fiction and to my other friends who doesn't like reading fan fictions and who does not know that I make stories for this website. Hope you'll enjoy my story and please do review!! Please!

* * *

**Hallway (Afternoon)**

The green haired girl is leaning at the window while staring at the blue sky and felt the cool breeze as it touches her face when suddenly a voice interrupted her solitude mood.

"Why do you even care about that stupid guy?" a blonde boy asked as he was standing a few meters beside her facing down at the dull wall. Ichijou jerked and blushed. "It's my responsibility to get Imadori-kun back because he was involved because of me and besides sooner or later Lala and me will settle our battle"

"I can't blame you if you are using this reason just to deny your feelings towards Imadori." "But I think Imadori is so lucky to have been liked by a girl like you" Harry slowly turned back and walked away. "You better prepare to lose tomorrow Ichijou of class 2-c" As Harry waved his hand and walked away.

Ichijou stared at the blonde boy as he disappeared and asked herself if she really is in a state of denial. Ichijou had always liked Imadori-kun but he never even appreciates it. She always takes a glance out of him and even if Imadori flirts with other girls it's not a hindrance for her to like him. It's like a one way channel but still she really cares so much about him even though it really hurts sometime. "Imadori-kun I hope you're alright" Ichijou whispered as she once again face the empty space of the horizon.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"You pervert get away from me!" Lala screamed disgustingly as she gave Imadori dreadful punches. "I never imagined that she had evolved from Cap-D to Cap-E!" Imadori nosebleeded. "Hey you two just keep it low; I'm trying how to cheat for tomorrow's duel here!" The furious blonde guy wearing red shades furiously shouted.

* * *

**The awaited day**

* * *

"So you came afterall" Lala-san greeted sarcastically "Are you worried about that annoying scumbag?"

"Where's Imadori-kun?" Ichijou asked " Oh this guy?" Harry grabbed Imadori, who is bruised, nosebleeding and unconscious. "Cap-E!" Imadori shouted unconsciously "Shut up you pervert!" Lala retorted and gave unconscious Imadori dreadful punches. Ichijou and Harry sweat dropped.

"Don't be a coward because sooner or later we are bound to have this fight so we better do it now." Lala crunched her palm forming fist. "Let the battle begin" Mackenzie smirked with excitement.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_The night before the big day Ichijou had done some simple preparations_

_"1, 500, 1, 501, 1,502" She counted as she did some weight lifting carrying 100 kilograms of barbell on each hand. "2, 709, 2, 710, 2, 711" Ichijou sweats as she counted the number of push-ups she had done. "Ok I'm ready for tomorrow's event" Ichijou encouraged herself._

* * *

**At the train**

* * *

Chuu!...Chuu! The nuisance made by the train as the engine started. The four of them were seated in pairs. Unconsciously Imadori is lying at Ichijou's lap while facing Lala who is whispering to herself with excitement and Harry is who is making some phone calls for the preparation for the encounter.

Ichijou suddenly break the dull situation. "Why are we riding the train" "Aren't we suppose to battle today?"

"What's the use of meeting in the train station if were not riding it?" "And besides it is much better to do the battle in very special place since it is considered as a very special battle." It is the skirmish between the best of the best; fiercest among all and it is the test of both your potent strength." The foreigner blonde haired boy aforementioned with pride and felt every word with exhilaration."He..eh…" Ichijou gave him a forced smile and sweat dropped.

"Ichijou! I can't wait for our battle!!" the ferocious Gorilla girl exclaimed (Oops I meant the ferocious tall dark woman exclaimed). Showing Ichijou some enthusiasm and an energetic attitude.

"Anyway Lala-san, if were not going to do the battle here, then where?" "And I didn't prepared anything for this trip?" the green haired girl queried.

"Yeah! I didn't bring anything and why am I included in this trip?" Imadori asked as he became unconscious. "Who said that you were included?" "Your not even least important here!" Lala gave Imadori a menacing look. Imadori sweat dropped.

"Don't worry I have prepared everything" "Your things and all you necessities, I have already prepared them." Harry explained as he gave the passive girl his assurance."How" the girl wondered. "I have ways" he replied "What's important is the battle so don't worry"

"What about me?" the guy next to Ichijou asked. "That's the least of my concern." Harry replied sarcastically facing the window watching the sceneries as the train moves. Imadori flaunted his strength "What the heck! You..you!!"pointing at Harry "You can't be even compared to my strength and to my ravishing looks!" "Kiss my guts" the foreigner blonde boy retorted. So the trip that began with a gloomy mood ended up into a rumble, commotion and full of liveliness.

* * *

What do you think should I continue??Please……please….I'm begging please review…

I would like to thank my first two reviewers, "+Reviewer+ and suke367sahome.

Thank you very much!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed: School Rumble**

* * *

Minna! I'm sorry fof the very late update. I was kinda lazy in the past few days. Hehehe..

* * *

"Chu!.. Chu…!" the train whistled. "Uaah…." The spiky green-eyed boy yawned with a shed of tears in the edge of his eyes. His plain periwinkle shirt was crumpled because he leaned at the window while he slept, then the train had put into a halt unexpectedly.

The blonde boy suddenly been thrown towards the opposite seat. As he became unconscious, he fumbled as to where he landed and felt something soft and then…(I think you know where this is going..)

"You dirty pevert! You don't learn, do you?" The pony tailed curly haired girl glare at him ferociously.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Imadori whined frailly as he negate the accusation of Lala-san.

"And now you're lying, you nasty scumbug!" Lala-san giving Imadori combo punches and kicks. "Hayaaahhhh!! Yaahhhh!! ( Hope Imadori could still survive this chapter. Just pray for him.)

"Cut it out you two. This is our stop." MacKenzie exclaimed as he stood up and walked to the door of the train.

"I'm just wasting my time" the tall dark woman followed suit and dropped Imadori's collar.

"What's with her? It was an accident!" Imadori retorted with an irritated and sarcastic voice. He stood shaking off the dust in his olive pants.

"Daijobou ka? Imadori-kun? Ichijou asked as she gave a visage of worriness.

"Hahaha…I'm fine, I can't be easily knock off by that." he answered dynamically as if he wan't hurt at all and showed Ichijou macho poses. (Actually he's bruised from top to bottom and to the tip of his fingernails and toes)

"Yokatta ne, iku" she smiled and turned over leaving the train. Imadori followed suit and rub his back. He was silently complaining about his bruises (pride + arrogance + pretending bodyache)

* * *

As they were embarking...

Osaka? Lala-san queried perplexedly.

Osaka? the green haired, brown eyed girl sweat dropped.

"Osaka! I'm coming baby!! Hyaahh!!" Imadori crunching his palm and showed a burning aura. His green eyes sparkled in excitement.

"What's gotten into you airhead? " Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Osaka is the perfect place for men longing for paradise. Osaka means beaches, if there are beaches, there are girls wearing their seductive bikinis." He murmured to himself as he nosebleeds.

"Bang!" Lala gave Imadori a deadly chop on the head which made Imadori unconscious again.

"Hey Harry, where is the battle ground?" As the gorilla woman dragged Imadori.

"Oh yeah..umm… the battle starts tomorrow but for now we'll have to find a place to stay" Harry responded and sweat dropped.

"MacKenzie-san, I thought you have prepared everything?" Ichijou asked with a buffling expression.

"When I said I have prepared everything, I meant the tickets of the train" the boy brushed his hands through his blonde hair. His red polo shirt enhances his handsome coiffure and visage which had caught the attention of the villagers.

"Ohhh…." Ichijou sweat dropped

The British boy was suddenly surrounded by teenage screaming girls and couldn't hardly breathe nor move.

"Hey handsome what's your name!" girl 1 screamed

"I love you the moment I met you!!" girl 2 shrieked

"Are you new here? You can stay at my place!!" girl 3 squealed

"Ganbatte MacKenzie-san!! Gomenasai!! Ichijou whispered and quickly distanced herself from the crowd.

"Ichijou ! Tatskite kudasai" the blonde yelped desperately to the tip of his lungs to the green haired girl dashing away. (That's what you get for too much showing off.)

* * *

**At a restaurant near the beach**

* * *

"Why are we working in this restaurant anyway?" the green-eyed blonde haired boy whined childishly as he wiped the sweat running through his temples with his sleeveless white top.

"Just quit yapping and more working!!" Harry carrying coolers containing ice and beverages.

"Who's fault is this anyway? I thought some body has already arranged everything?" Imadori asked sarcastically as he gave the guy wearing a green polo shirt and black shorts a threatening look?

"Are you threatening me?" the British guy scowled at the spiky guy creating clashing of lightning between their eyes.

"Why are you scared?" Imadori asked mockingly.

"Do you wanna die right now?" Harry retorted and crunching his palm and seemingly preparing to hit Imadori when suddenly...

" Hey Harry!.." a voice caught both of their attention and interrupted the commotion.

The blonde haired boy turned back and his blue eyes met and emerging silhouette.

"Togou! Why are you here?" Harry approached the guy with a black pig tailed hair wearing a yellow shirt and gray shorts.

" I'm working part time here. I'm helping my father running the restaurant. Since it's summer there will be lots of customers and it will be busy in the restaurant. How about you what are you doing here?" Togou helping Harry carry the coolers.

"I work part time here to pay our stay for the meantime." Harry answered.

"Hey Togou! I didn't know you brought your classmates here to help us in our humble resto!" an old man shouted cheerfully.

"The owner of this restaurant is your father?" Harry asked surpisingly?

"Yeah!" the black pig tailed guy responded.

"No wonder he looks like you" the blonde blue-eyed guy turned over , murmured and sweat dropped.

"Ok Togou and Toggou's classmates please do your best to gather customers!! Our target for today is 150 customers! Hahaha" the old man laughing hysterically.

"Ok it's a challenge then!!" the spirit of Lala-san came into action as she was once again filled with excitement.

"Ichijou let's see who can gather more customers! Hahaha!!"

"Hai, I accept the challenge!" Ichijou bowing her head. "I should not run away anymore not only for Imadori-kun but for myself. I can't run away forever.!"

Both of the girls run dashing into the seaside and started asking, entertaining and irritating customers.

* * *

**Beach Coast**

* * *

"Hey you! Come and eat in our restaurant!" the tall woman approached some strolling guys in the seaside.

The three guys looked terrified as they were approached by Lala-san. She was way taller than them and her massive body contour with muscles also intimidated them.

"Um..we forgot we need to run some errands for today" guy 1 answered.

"Ahh..Ehh...I can't eat I'm actually allergic to food" guy 2 excused as he was shivering in fear.

"Ehh...my dog died and his having his funeral today." guy 3 staring to walk away from Lala-san.

"Waahh...Uso!!Uso!!"I'll show you who's gonna be on the funeral today with your own coffins.!"

**Meanwhile.**

"Onegaishimasu. Please eat in our reataurant! You won't regret eating there. We've got all you want, just name it." the fragile girl keep on repeating this line as she approaches customers.

The customers just ignore her as if she wasn't there and walked through her. She suudenly felt discouraged but she encouraged herself and build up her self-esteem in order to win against Lala-san.

"I can't be like this! I need more energy like Imadori-kun" Ichijou watching Imadori flirting with other girls to gain customers.

(It was kinda effective though)

Ichijou tapped her face with both of her hands and approached two guys who were passing by.

"Konichiwa! Please eat in our restaurant! I'm sure you won't regret eating there. The food is delicious and I assure you that services are good." the green haired girl gave her sweetest smile when suuddenly...

"Get out of the way! Your just ruining the view of the girls playing a volleyball game!" the guy giving Ichijou an angry expression.

"We don't care of your stupid restaurant!"the other guy pushed Ichijou which made her out of her balance and fell to the ground.

As he was lying on the ground, Ichijou felt as if she can kill somebody. She got up slowly and release a terrifying aura. The two boys just kept on laughing and laughing.

Ichijou is about to hit them when suddenly a boy with a spiky hair stopped her with his arm and moved in fron of her.

This made Ichijou calm down.

"Our restaurant won't even let you enter!" the green-eyed boy interruted.

"Eh?" guy 1 annoyed.

Your just too ugly compared to the beauty of this place! And even you watch the games of those girls I bet you won't even date one of them! Hahaha!!" Imadori cried out and laughed hystrerically.

"What?" guy1 crunching his palm angrily

"You!! Do you wanna fight?" guy 2 challenging Imadori.

"Pathetic! Your picking on a girl like her! Why don't you fight with me." the guy wearing shades inserted.

"What took you so long?" Imadori asked as he hides behind Ichijou.

The two guys were intimidated by Harry MacKenzie's presence and run away.

"We'll be back" the two guys angrily left them.

"Arigatou Mackenzie-san, Imadori-kun but I think I could have handled that." Ichijou smiled as she faced the two.

"Just be careful next time" Imadori walked away and waved.

"You're still a girl" Harry rubbed his temples.

Ichijou gave MacKenzie a smile. Mackenzie's blue eyes saw the warm smile given by Ichijou which made him feel uncomfortable. He quickly divert the direction where he was facing. He looked down as he was walking away from Ichijou.

He touched the left side of his chest and felt as his cheeks suddenly become warm and red.

And asked himself "What's the hell happening to me?"

* * *

Hope you liked my story! I really worked hours for this one. Hehehe...Hope you won't sue me and please do review. I'm still an amateur so please be kind in giving comments. Arigatou...

* * *


End file.
